starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Antony
Daniel "Danny" Antony was a Human male roboticist with Star Tours and later a con-man with Car'das. Born on Corellia, Antony originally aspired to serve the Empire as an officer, but later changed his mind and instead began work as an engineer with Star Tours. During this time Antony came across the droid pair of R2-D2 and C-3PO who had just begun work for the travelling agency. The latter of the pair, Threepio, had had his personalty banks been tampered with just prior to his service and he had become an aggressive robot. In an attempt to keep him under control, Antony elected to transfer his own brain waves into a computer and then uploaded the data into C-3PO's personality banks, thus turning the droid similar to Antony in some regards. C-3PO would later go on to gain galactic fame with the Rebel Alliance and New Republic and Antony himself would take credit for his success. Within the next few years, he was conned into fronting a phony spice mine and was on the run from the law. Antony then decided to make a living as a con artist. Joining up with the group known as Car'das, Antony set off across the galaxy, gambling, smuggling and conning his way to Coruscant. Biography Early life Daniel Antony was born on Corellia in c. 29 BBY. As a youngster, he had initially dreamed of serving as an officer in the Galactic Empire, but he soon discovered he was not suited for the role. Antony later began work as an engineer with Star Tours. During this time he came across the droid pair of R2-D2 and C-3PO who had just begun work for the travelling agency. The later of the pair, Threepio, had had his personalty banks been tampered with just prior to his service and he had become an aggressive robot. In an attempt to keep him under control, Antony elected to transfer his own brain waves into a computer and then uploaded the data into C-3PO's personality banks, thus turning the droid similar to Antony in some regards. C-3PO would later go on to gain galactic fame with the Rebel Alliance and New Republic and Antony himself would take credit for his success. He was particularly adept at playing sabacc, and he had a way with women. His suave nature, however, would prove to be his downfall, as he fell for a woman who was able to scam him into fronting a spice-mining racket a few years later. Though he was able to evade the authorities, he found himself the target of several parties, including the Corellian Security Force. Confidence trickster Though his life had been ruined, Antony realized that there was a living to be made in the world of gambling, smuggling and confidence tricks. Shortly thereafter, Antony joined up with the group known as Car'das. After several cons and misadventures, he found himself on Imperial Center, and, soon enough, in the Moderate Security Ward of a penitentiary. Imprisonment failed to stop Antony, however, as was able to stow away and con himself a ride on a laundry speeder. Though the jailbreak made news, he was not apprehended. Personality and traits Daniel Antony was known for his quick wit, roguishness, and his large ego. Despite the fact that he had hoped to become a respectable roboticist in Star Tours, Antony's nature prevented him from staying on that course. His suave way with women placed him into an unfortunate circumstance and would prove to be the downfall of his career, but he was able to recognize and acknowledge the skill that had placed him in that position. Pursuing a career as a con-man, Antony's skill at gambling, combined with his charm, made him a success in his line of work. Seeing himself as a cultured man, Antony liked to frequently attend live orchestra's and was a fan of theatre. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Car'das members Category:Star Tours personnel Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Gamblers Category:Con artists Category:Smugglers